Cargan Snippets
by gameboy33349
Summary: A collection of Cargan shorts that were too random to fit in a story and/or too short for me to make a one-shot from. Ranges from K to M, so make sure to read summaries at the top if you're avoiding something!
1. Preliminary Author's Note

A/N: Howdy y'all. I know that I'm terrible for disappearing as always, but I'm a second semester senior with no motivation to do anything involving work. Now, that just means I have about a week of piled up homework to do at a time while I sit and think or play Pokémon FireRed. Yes, I'm almost 18 and still play Pokémon. Got a problem with that?

But anyways, this is just a series of shorts that I'll be updating as I please. It's cute (and maybe eventually sexy) stuff that is either too short for me to upload as a one-shot or too random for me to include in a current fic. I just get these nice ideas that I can't seem to fit anywhere, so they go unused and unloved and I feel bad about not sharing them. I'll make sure to put little summaries at the top of each and try not to ramble on in long author's notes such as this one. Though this one is just to explain the premise…

Oh yeah, there _**may**_ also eventually be other braches of this. Y'know, like _'Kames Snippets', _or _'Kenlos Snippets', _or maybe _'Kogan Snippets'._ Heck, maybe even a couple _'Jarlos Snippets' _or _'Jagan Snippets' _if I ever get any good ideas that fit those pairings (not that I don't like them, I love every BTR pairing; I just don't think of fitting ideas for them usually).

So, this is the beginning of Cargan Snippets. Please do enjoy the fluff (and, again, maybe _eventually_ smut), maybe toss out a review while you're at it.

Cheers!

~gameboy33349


	2. Bottles

**Summary: **Katie and Carlos accidentally bug Logan. Rated K+ for suggestive ending.

* * *

><p>"Fwhoooooooooooooooooooooo."<p>

"Fwhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

"Fwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Fwheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Sighing, Logan looked up from his book, eyes glancing toward the table from his position on the couch. The chocolate orbs locked onto the seated forms of Katie and Carlos, four differently-filled root beer bottles sitting between the two on the table. The girl giggled softly like she had been for the last ten minutes and picked up one of the bottles, blowing softly over the lip of the bottle.

"Fwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

Carlos laughed, Logan rolled his eyes. The brunet didn't understand the appeal of the noises; they were annoying and cutting into his quiet reading time. How was he supposed to learn who was committing the crimes if he couldn't concentrate long enough to get to the end of the story?

"Fwhoooooooooooooooooooooo."

Concentration broken once again, Logan leaned his head back against the plush orange couch cushion. When he heard Katie giggle again, he just rolled his eyes once more.

It really wasn't all that amusing to him.

"Fwhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh."

Chuckle from the Latino.

"Fwheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Giggle from the brunette.

"Fwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Fwheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Fwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

"Fwheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Fwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah."

Okay, that was the last one Logan could bear. Standing up with a loud sigh and frown, the brunet walked toward the door of apartment 2J, unaware of how heavy each stomping step he took was. The two at the table looked at the book in the genius' hand, the tan boy mentally slapping himself across the face. He stood up and hurried after the other boy, managing to catch the door before it slammed shut. Katie was left at the table with the four bottles, but she was fine. The cunning girl immediately thought of a way to make money off of her current situation: she would write a root-beer-bottle symphony and sell it to a major music company for the big bucks.

Because that's how the music industry works of course.

Meanwhile, Carlos caught Logan as the pale boy entered the Palm Woods elevator. The Latino stopped the closing doors just in time, managing to slip inside the elevator at the last second. Logan sighed when Carlos took his left hand, their fingers interlacing and a soft pair of lips coming down to lightly touch each knuckle.

"I'm sorry that Katie and I bugged you, Logie." The raven-haired boy looked up with big puppy-dog eyes, the brown orbs glistening with mischievous tears. "We were just having fun, we didn't mean anything bad. Do you forgive me Logie?"

It's too bad Logan couldn't ever resist the puppy-dog eyes. He always caved for them. Carlos certainly had him wrapped around his finger.

"It's fine Carlos, just no more blowing bottles when I'm trying to read, okay?" he replied, a smile coming to the tan boy's face.

"Got it."

The two were silent for the rest of the trip, hands still intertwined. When the bell sounded to signal the ground floor, Carlos laughed. The doors began to open as he spoke.

"Y'know, I could always blow something e—" Logan blushed bright red and sprinted out of the elevator before the Latino could finish, forgetting that he was towing his laughing boyfriend behind him anyway.

"NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE!"


	3. Rings

**Summary: **Some things are a little more important than a Friendship Ring. Post-band. Rated K for general fluffiness.

_Note: hermoso = beautiful_

* * *

><p>Logan had no idea how Spongebob still amused Carlos so much. They were both 22 now, Logan was working his way through college and was about to go into medical school, and Carlos was still able to get a laugh out of watching cartoons on television every evening. Carlos always tried to reason that they were well enough off and Logan really didn't <em>need<em> to become a doctor. They had the band money still left over and they should be having fun instead of working hard.

Logan always argued back that not only was he studying because he _wanted_ to, but he also pointed out that the money from the band may not last them the rest of their lives.

The brunet looked up from his Advanced Physiology textbook, giving a crooked smile toward the Latino on the small couch of their apartment. As if sensing the eyes on his back, the tan boy turned around and mimicked the look, but with a more beckoning feeling. Logan sighed, marking his page and closing his book slowly before standing up. The genius slowly shuffled over to the couch, sitting down next to Carlos and laying back against the soft cushions.

The two watched the screen in relative silence, only breaking the quiet for short periods of laughter from the Latino at the jokes being made by one of his favorite cartoon characters. Logan simply rubbed a light hand slowly up and down the other's back as he half-paid attention to the screen. He wasn't usually much for cartoons, but he could still see a sort-of-plot. It was an episode where Spongebob wanted to look inside some 'secret box' that Patrick was keeping away from him.

"_It's the best friends forever, best friends forever, RING!" _was one of the only things he actually heard, seeing Carlos turning towards him with that line.

"Hey Logie?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Why don't _we_ have friendship rings?" Logan chuckled and shook his head slowly back and forth.

"Is an engagement ring not enough for you, _hermoso_?" the brunet asked his fiancé, watching as the tan boy blushed from the nickname and looked down at his hand. Carlos wiggled his left hand a little, still enjoying the tiny gleam of silver that flashed each time his ring finger moved. The TV show that started it all was mostly forgotten at this point, the boys sitting and not talking for a minute. Logan just chuckled eventually, reaching his hand a little higher up and pulling Carlos in for a slow, gentle kiss. When the two moved apart, Carlos was still blushing. He smiled a little, opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, I _guess _it's enough." Logan raised an eyebrow, hearing his fiancé giggle. "I'm just kidding! You know that I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Then what about your friendship ring?" Carlos smiled wider.

"Just me being a little dumb. You're the one still going to school, remember? I have an excuse to be stupid." The genius grinned slightly at that.

"You're silly, y'know that _hermoso_?"

"You love me for it though," the Latino responded, receiving another chaste kiss before leaning into his fiancé and sighing contently as they watched the episode end.

"_Good thing he didn't pull the secret string, opening the secret compartment of my secret box, revealing one embarrassing snapshot of SpongeBob at the Christmas Party! Hahahaha! Merry Christmas Spongebob!"_


	4. NotSoSuper Bowl

**Summary: **Supporting opposing teams during a football game doesn't usually turn out well for couples. Rated T for language and suggestive ending.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? NO!"<p>

"YES! Take that, Brady!" Logan glared at the Latino beside him, removing his arm from the cushions behind him.

"What the hell is 'intentional grounding'?" the genius growled angrily, pulling his phone out to do a search as the tan boy continued to cheer.

"Oh yeah, uh-huh, go Giants!" James just gave a quick glance and shrug to Kendall, who was sitting on the ground in front of the coffee table. They didn't expect Logan to get so annoyed over something like football. The brunet wasn't usually much for sports…

"Carlos, shut up!" Logan yelled at the tan boy who was still cheering and almost gloating at this point. Carlos just stuck his tongue out in response.

"Aw, is Logie mad about his team _already _losing?" Logan's eyebrows turned down and his face grew red.

"Shove it, Carlos." Carlos' lighthearted grin disappeared, replaced with anger.

"Well fuck you too!" Kendall looked at James again, the pretty boy just rolling his eyes. The blond stood up and turned to face the argument.

"Hey, guys, it's just a game. I mean, seriously, who really cares?" Both of them looked at the band leader incredulously.

"Well if _he_ wouldn't rub it in then I probably wouldn't care so damn much!" Logan pointed to the boy beside him. The Latino scoffed in return.

"Well if Brady weren't such a fucking prick then _maybe_ I wouldn't hate him so much!"

"Brady is _not_ a prick!

"Tell that to his ex-girlfriend."

"He had perfectly good reasons!"

"Like what?" Kendall sat back down, and he and James watched as Logan stood up at that point, yelling something completely incoherent and storming off. The Latino simply sat back against the orange couch, popping a couple pieces of popcorn into his mouth and returning to watching the game as if the argument had never happened. James raised an eyebrow at that.

"Uh, Carlos…"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you go calm him down or apologize or something? I mean he _is_ your boyfriend." Carlos smirked at that.

"I think I'll just make it up to him in bed later." Kendall's eyes widened and James covered his ears.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" the pretty boy screeched as he quickly jumped up and ran to the kitchen. The blond looked back up at his tan friend from his position on the floor.

"You wouldn't happen to have any brain-bleach, would you?"


	5. Unexpected

**Summary: **Logan isn't the type to like parties… usually. AU. Rated T+ (hooray for fake rating) for extremely suggestive themes.

* * *

><p>The pounding bass sounds weren't making Logan's headache any better. His brain was pulsing painfully to the beat of the song, the combination amplifying the soft pain. The brunet simply sat in a chair surrounding one of the many tables that James had rented for his house party. Speak of the devil, there was the pretty boy now, walking over with some tall blond linked to his arm. Probably his latest hookup.<p>

"Logan, come on. You can't just sit here the whole time, it's a party." The genius sighed, standing in order to pull a book from the back pocket of his jeans. He started to walk, pushing past James.

"I'm going up to your bedroom to do some reading, this isn't really my scene and it's too loud here." The taller brunet managed to grab his arm before he disappeared up the stairs, a frown on his face.

"Um… I think Jett and Jo went up there a little while ago… or maybe it was Dak and— y'know what, it doesn't matter. You need to meet someone." Logan made a small noise and attempted to sit back down, only to be pulled right back up by his taller friend.

"James—"

"Go dance, or talk, or just go get some punch or _something_. Do _anything_ other than sit and read." Logan groaned, and James looked at him with big, sad, watery eyes. "Please Logan?"

"…fine."

The shorter boy set off toward the long food table all the way on the opposite side of the room, sifting through the throng of sweaty bodies on the dance floor. People weren't paying attention at all, just dancing (more like grinding) to their hearts' content without caring who they bumped into in the process. Logan's face turned bright red when he felt a strong hand run up his leg and grope at his crotch before snaking away quickly, leaving the brunet in a state of semi-shock as he attempted to escape the crowd. When he finally reached the opposite side, he stumbled over to the table and poured a glass of water, drinking it down as fast as he could and coughing loudly afterwards. Still coughing, he glared back at the dancers.

Bunch of perverts, that's all they were. But Logan couldn't say that he wasn't aroused by the touch he received, no matter how much he didn't want to be.

Sighing, Logan turned back to the table and poured a new glass of water. The brunet stood with the cup for a couple seconds, contemplating whether or not he should even try to get back to his seat now that he had gotten through. He only snapped from his thoughts when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What is it James?" the genius asked in an annoyed tone, but he got an unfamiliar chuckle in response.

"I think you have me confused with someone else," a dark, seductive tone replied, causing Logan to quickly spin around.

Definitely _not _James.

He was face to face with a slightly shorter Latino, and for "face to face" he was being pretty literal. The other guy was standing so close that the smell of mint on his breath was easily reaching Logan's nostrils along with the smell of sweat. A very tantalizing smell of sweat... The boy's tan skin was slick with the stuff, small amounts of light reflecting off him from the overhead strobes. And a _**lot**_of that skin was showing, as the boy was wearing an extremely loose tank top and basketball shorts that sunk down just low enough for Logan to read the brand of his underwear. Short black hair under a blue and white baseball cap topped his head, and brown eyes shone seductively even in the darkness. Logan just stared, completely mesmerized.

"Um…" the genius drawled, licking his lips absentmindedly and drawing a dark smile from the tan boy.

"The name's Carlos. Wanna dance?" With the question, Logan's thought processes returned to normal. A frown took to his face and he attempted to pushed the Latino back a bit.

"Look, I don't 'dance', and even if I did then I don't dance with any random dude." The smile on Carlos' face seemingly never disappeared, he hands coming up to grab the ones Logan was trying to push him back with. He used Logan's own arms against him, trapping the brunet and preventing him from leaving.

"And _I _don't ask any random dude to dance, this is a special occasion. You should be honored." Logan scoffed at that.

"And why do you say that? You don't even know tha— _if _I'm gay."

"Well, thanks to your little slip of the tongue, I _do _know that you are." Logan blushed lightly, but quickly grew bright red from the next statement. "And, judging by the tent you're pitching, you enjoyed the not-so-accidental contact we had out there on the floor."

"That was _you?"_ Carlos' smug smile still hadn't gone away.

"Yeah, it was. And you apparently liked it, so how about a little more of it, hm?" The Latino's hand ghosted down Logan's chest, riding along the bumps of his toned stomach. "Ooh, looks like someone is hiding abs under that cardigan, can't wait to get a better feel…" The genius tipped his head back when he felt the hand reach down and grab the front of his jeans again, a small moan escaping his mouth.

"Looks like you're still excited. Come on, let's do some 'dancing'." Logan couldn't resist the strong pull of the hands that hooked into his belt loops, his body being dragged in a semi-stupor out to the floor. Carlos positioned himself behind the taller boy as the previous song faded away and a new one's pounding sounds filled the room.

_On my waist,_

_and through my hair…_

_I think about it when you touch me there…_

_Late at night I pretend we are_

_Dance Dance D-Dance Dancing in the dark…_

Almost feeling drunk from arousal, Logan barely noticed the details. All he could really feel was Carlos' sweaty body plastered up against his back, the chiseled chest almost like a cushion and hips grinding against his own to the beat of the song. Each movement of the Latino's body was translated to his own, the quick sexual movements only serving to amplify Logan's ecstasy. He felt a hot breath ghost over his ear, words floating out with it.

"You like me. Not entirely unexpected…"

_Work on me._

_Open my body up and do some surgery._

_Now that you've got me up_

_I wanna taste it, taste it_

_And see those pocket aces._

_I wanna see who you are,_

_I've got sex drive that's push to start…_

'_Fitting song…'_ was the only thought that ran through Logan's head. A moan escaped his mouth when he felt a pair of lips latch onto his neck and begin sucking. That was going to leave a mark… but it felt _so good. _A couple light licks punctuated the bruise's creation, the brunet feeling a dark smirk against his neck as one last kiss was planted on the pale (or now dark) skin.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Logan woke up slowly for once. His eyes fluttered open once instead of just snapping open like usual, and he pushed something heavy off his body. Rubbing his eyes once, the eighteen year old rolled over, attempting to force the grogginess away. However, upon rolling over, he bumped into something… warm.<p>

"Hey beautiful, have a good night?"

Now Logan's eyes snapped open. He took in the face of the same Latino from the night before, but now that face was connected to a body that was lying in a bed next to him.

"How did you get in my bed? No, wait… How did you get in my room? Furthermore, _how did you even get in my house?"_ Carlos smiled.

"Aw, you don't remember? You thought I was sexy, which I am, so you decided to take me home with you." Logan's jaw dropped. Did he really… how did… what? "Your friend Jamie definitely wasn't expecting it, he forced me to drive your car because you were all loopy for some reason. When we got to your house, you called me sexy, attached your face to mine, and didn't give up until—"

"Oh my god…"

"Yup, the whole shebang. Emphasis on the bang mostly." Logan blushed heavily, pulling the covers closer to himself upon realizing that they were both naked. Carlos didn't seem to care, the covers slowly being dragged away and revealing inch after inch of his beautifully muscled tan chest and stomach. The genius once again licked his lips, though this time completely intentionally. Carlos saw this and laughed lightly.

"What, do you want some more? I've got plenty of ener—" The tan boy was cut off by a loud growl from his stomach, the smile on his face dropping. Pushing the covers off, Carlos began to sit up. "Well, I could use some food actually. I saw your kitchen on the way in last night, I'll just—"

A pale hand on his stomach stopped him.

"Stay." Brown eyes met, the brunet's almost pitch black from lust and challenging the Latino to attempt to leave. Carlos smiled darkly, harshly pulling the other boy's head down by his hair and connecting their lips roughly. The Latino took dominance immediately, shoving his tongue between the soft lips and claiming the moist cavern for himself. Logan pulled back when a lack of air overcame his lungs, Carlos' hand still gripping tightly in his brown locks and keeping his mouth only a short distance away. The tan face gained a dark smile again, a whisper ghosting over Logan's lips.

"Well, this _is_ unexpected… but definitely not unwelcome."

* * *

><p>The song is <em>'In the Dark' <em>by Dev


	6. Perfect

**Summary: **When Carlos is feeling depressed, Logan puts on a small spectacle to bring back his old boyfriend. Rated T for language.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Logan, I don't want to…" Carlos whined quietly, dragging his feet along the concrete. The pale boy looked back sympathetically at the Latino, but he only tightened his grip and pulled harder on his boyfriend's hand as the two walked through the Palm Woods park. The fresh air and bright California sun overhead didn't change the Latino's unhappy demeanor that had come over him a few days earlier. The music being played all around him by random musicians just served to augment a slowly developing headache.<p>

"Come on Carlos, please keep walking. Just a little further."

"Why can't I just go back to the apartment and sleep?" Logan sighed loudly in response, not slowing down even a bit.

"Because you've been doing that for the last six days. Plus, I have a surprise for you." Carlos groaned in response. If this was some stupid little thing that was supposed to entertain him out of his slump, then it was a complete waste of time. None of the boys had any idea why, but Carlos had been feeling like crap lately. Like he just didn't belong anymore. Like he had no purpose, even if Logan really needed him. He had even gone so far as to outright reject every complement he was given and reply with some kind of self-deprecating insult.

"Logan—"

"Look Carlos, you aren't going back, so stop arguing!" the brunet snapped, making Carlos shrink back a little and begin to pick up his feet a little higher. However, the tan boy's eyebrows scrunched together and a deep frown came across his face when they arrived at their apparent destination. Raising a hand to his forehead, Carlos rubbed at his temples and sighed as his head shook back and forth.

"…a bench… you took me from my comfortable bed to a stupid old bench in the middle of the park?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_" the Latino moaned in an exasperated tone, turning from the bench to Logan and raising his arms into the air. "Why would you do that? There's nothing even here in the park today!" The tan boy's voice escalated to angered yelling, the park suddenly going quiet as everyone around turned to look at the commotion. Logan simply smirked at his boyfriend in response, pushing the Latino down onto the wooden bench lightly and taking a couple quick steps backwards. That's when the Latino heard a guitar begin playing again, turning his head to see Kendall standing by a tree and strumming softly while Logan began to sing.

"_Made a wrong turn_

_once or twice._

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire._

_Bad decisions,_

_that's alright._

_Welcome to my_

_silly life."_

"…Logan, what's going on?" The brunet winked, but didn't stop. Carlos turned at the sound of a drum kit, seeing James sitting behind the instrument. Not even wondering how he didn't know that James played drums, the Carlos' attention redirected toward two new voices humming underneath the main line, Camille and Jo having appeared to either side of his boyfriend.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._

_There's no way it's all good._

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated._

_Look, I'm still around."_

With that, Logan ran forward, grabbing Carlos' hands, pulling him off the bench and wrapping arms around him for a quick hug before returning to the song. Both girls started softly singing out with harmony, but the Latino only stared at Logan's face. His eyes began to grow red as tears flowed out and rolled down his cheeks, but the brunet just kept singing his heart out.

"_Pretty pretty please,_

_don't you ever ever feel_

_like you're less than_

_fuckin' perfect._

_Pretty pretty please,_

_if you ever ever feel_

_like you're nothing_

_you're fuckin' perfect_

_to me."_

Kendall strummed one last chord for the end of the chorus, and Logan let his mouth close before forcibly pulling Carlos back into his arms.

"All you've been doing for the past week has been hurting yourself, and it hurts _me_ to see you like that." Logan let out a couple sniffles before pulling away and staring his boyfriend in the eyes, his own still red from crying. "I don't know what's been bothering you, but please stop hating yourself. Please, for me."

The Latino stared for a couple of seconds, then smiled.

"Thank you Logan, this helps."

"It does?"

"Yeah, a lot." Carlos pulled the brunet back into his arms, resting his chin on the taller boy's shoulder. He could feel Logan blushing, the skin of the other boy's cheek hot against his own. His left hand rubbed up and down the other's back comfortingly, and Carlos knew that everything would be okay.

For both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Song is "F**kin Perfect" by P!NK.


	7. It's Tradition

**Summary:** Logan helps Carlos with a prom dilemma. Rated K, but kind of sad.

* * *

><p>"Logan, why does the guy always ask the girl to prom?"<p>

The brunet looked up from his papers, turning his attention to his friend sitting on the bright orange couch.

"It's tradition, Carlos. That's just how it's been and how it is now. And quite possibly how it's going to be forever." A loud huff came in response.

"Well I don't think I should have to. I mean, I think the girl should ask every once in a while too." Logan just sighed, but Carlos kept going. "Seriously Logan. I've been waiting on Stephanie to give me a sideways glance and ask me to go, but I don't want to cave and go ask her first. It seems wimpy." The Latino glanced over his shoulder at the genius, waiting for a response that wasn't coming. "Um, earth to Logan, you listening?"

Logan shook his head back and forth a couple times, blinking repeatedly before staring back at the tan boy. "Yeah, I hear you. Just spaced a little there," he replied, waving his hand up in the air to accentuate his speech. "Y'know, my head's just been a little bit up in the clouds for all this prom stuff."

"Oh really? Have you gotten around to asking Camille?" Logan blushed at the question, immediately stuttering out a soft response.

"Sh-She's already going with s-someone she met at an audition. And you know that Stephanie was already asked by some other guy, right?" He secretly wanted to say something else, but the idea was interrupted by a loud outburst from the Latino."

"WHAT?" Carlos stood up and ran around the couch to the balcony door. Flinging it open, he stomped out onto the deck and leaned over the edge. Logan just watched as Carlos threw his arms up above his head and let out and exasperated cry before stomping back inside and flopping on the couch. "She really did find someone already. And he just has to be really handsome, there's no way I can get her now." Logan stood and made his way over to the sofa, sitting down lightly next to his friend and placing a light hand on his back, smiling softly.

"Y'know Carlos, _we_ could always go together." The tan boy looked up and eyed Logan warily.

"You mean, like, as friends? Bros?" Logan's smile dropped as his heart sank, and he simply nodded as a response. Carlos took up a smile of his own, giving Logan a quick hug before jumping up. "Ooh, I guess we have to find some matching tuxes now. Maybe Mama Knight can help with that…"

Carlos raced to and out the door, leaving Logan alone on the couch to slump down onto his side.

"That's not what I meant… but it's something."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I never said they'd all be happy-happy-joy-joy stories.


	8. Misty

**Summary: **Logan watches Carlos do some window drawing. Rated K.

* * *

><p>It had been raining quite a bit lately at the Palm Woods, and Logan was really glad to see that it finally stopped for a while. The sun was out, everyone was much happier on a day like today when the weather wasn't putting their spirits down. Katie, Kendall, and James had already gone off to the pool, Mama Knight went out to do some exercise, Carlos had disappeared onto their apartment balcony, and Logan was left inside to do work on their latest school assignment. But why work on a day like today?<p>

The genius sighed and placed down his pencil, looking over toward the windows and finding them covered in fog. The remaining water had decided to condense to the window and leave a thick sheet of white to block any views of the outside from the dining area. Taking a deep breath, Logan tried to get back into his math, but was interrupted by a tapping sound from the door. His head rose again, noticing small amounts of the foggy windows being cleared away. Drawings were forming from the spaces created.

First was just a simple smily face, which was followed by slow but elegant cursive writing of the word "Smile!" Logan stood up and walked over to the door, seeing the tip of a tanned finger stroking along the window and making small tapping noises as it lifted up and down to create the image of a cat. Logan smirked and knocked lightly on the window himself, the smirk widening when he saw Carlos' whole hand come up and wipe away a circular area of the fog. The Latino's head poke up into the circle, staring directly into Logan's eyes and smiling widely. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Carlos raised his hand into the circle to point downward.

Logan's eyes followed the directions, finding another drawing beginning to form. One sweeping stroke of the tan boy's finger, followed by another, formed a large heart on the glass. Little swipes and taps created words inside of the heart, moving slowly to make sure that the letters were legible from the opposite side. Finally the strokes stopped, and Logan read the short message.

"LOVE YOU" was written inside.

With that, Logan opened up the glass door and stepped out onto the deck, finding Carlos standing off to the side. He was drawing something in the fog on another window, but he turned to look at the brunet.

"So, do you like my drawings?" He gestured to the one he was currently working on, which appeared to be a corn dog. Logan smiled widely, moving over and giving the tan boy a quick peck on the cheek.

"They're masterpieces. And I love you too."


	9. Cliche and Sappy

**Summary: **Logan does something he's always heard of but never seen done. Rated K for extreme fluff.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful evening for a picnic, as evidenced by the whole of the Palm Woods Park being covered in different colors of blankets. It was almost like a sunset on the ground, as everywhere you looked there were couples perched on multicolored cloth strewn across the earth. Logan watched as Carlos slowly laid down their own red plaid blanket under the big tree in the center of the park, the brunet placing their picnic basket down on the ground in order to help get it straight. While the genius was distracted with making everything symmetrical and neat and tidy, Carlos managed to root through the basket and look for everything that he wanted, placing Logan's food and belongings off to the side for him to organize later. The Latino's eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for.<p>

"Ahh, there's my tinfoil wrapped goodies!" he whispered under his breath. Carlos looked behind him, smiling when he saw that the brunet was still distracted. Logan seemingly still didn't notice as his boyfriend attempted, and failed, to noiselessly remove the two wrapped corndogs from the basket. The tan boy turned back around to find two deep brown eyes staring at him.

"If you were so hungry you could've just asked me to get out your food, you know," Logan teased, placing a small kiss to Carlos' nose. The Latino blushed lightly.

"Sorry Logie, I just thought you didn't want to be bothered in your 'pursuit of blanket perfection'," he returned, causing his boyfriend to blush back in return. Suddenly, both their stomachs growled at once, the two staring into each other's eyes and knowing exactly what to say.

"Food time."

About halfway through their dinner Carlos pointed at a small red piece of plastic by Logan's foot. He had noticed it earlier when he was searching for his corndogs but didn't really look at it in detail.

"What's that Logie?" Logan smiled and picked the object up. When he pushed a button on the side, a spring-loaded blade poked out the front. Carlos immediately tensed up. "Uhhhh, Logan? What's that for?" Logan took in the strange expression on the tan boy's face and held up his hands innocently.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, unless you count that tree as a person." Carlos looked behind him at the tree.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how you always see the two young lovers in the movies that carve their names into a tree?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was thinking we could do that." Logan replied, a light pink tint coming to his face. "Y'know, perfect weather outside, wonderful dinner spent with my favorite person in the world, and I think this would sort of end the evening on a good note." Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that sorta… well… cliché?" The brunet blushed more heavily, but he stood up and walked over to the tree anyway. The sun was beginning to set, and Logan wanted to do this as nicely as possible.

"It's totally cliché, and a little sappy too," he returned, hearing a chuckle in response. "What?"

"_Sap_py?" Logan smirked at that, bringing the knife up to the tree and slowly starting on the first letter.

"You're a dork. You know that, right?"

_C…A…R…L…O…S…_

A bit of shuffling preceded a larger, tan hand wrapping over his own.

_&…L…O…G…A…N…_

"And you're a romantic, but it's why I love you."

"Love you too."


	10. Spoons

**Summary:** Logan and Carlos are interrupted during a semi-private moment. Rated K+ for very slight language (T-ish neat the end).

* * *

><p>"Y'know Logan, this show is sort of boring," Carlos quietly whined from his position behind his boyfriend. Logan turned slowly away from his history show, looking back at the Latino with a small smile.<p>

"We can't always watch cartoons. And hey, at least we're spending time together. We haven't gotten to do that in a while." Carlos smiled back and nodded.

"I guess you're right." Logan turned back to the television, but he was suddenly startled when his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him from behind. The strong arms pulled him backward into a lying position. Carlos' short legs moved from their crossed position around either side of the pale boy, arms pulling Logan up onto his lap, effectively spooning him. The tan boy nestled his chin in the brown locks, and he took a deep breath in and out. "I think this is a little better now though."

Logan sighed happily in return. "Yeah, it's more comfortable. Now shhh, I'm trying to watch—"

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The two quickly turned at the sound of the smug voice from nearby. Both pairs of eyebrows turned downward in annoyance at the sight of Jett Stetson.

"What the hell are you doing in our apartment Jett?" Carlos asked dismissively, turning back toward the TV and attempting to ignore the actor's presence.

"Kendork asked me to come by for some stupid reason, I just happened to walk in on you two spooning." Logan scowled at the word and turned to face the same way as the tan boy, but he couldn't deny that that was what they were doing. Carlos pulled his boyfriend a little closer, receiving a laugh from Jett in response. "Awww, isn't that adorable. I never would've guessed that Carlos is the big spoon."

Logan's cheeks flared red, hearing Jett walk away laughing and yelling for the blond band-leader, but he also felt Carlos pulling him closer again.

"There's nothing wrong with being the little spoon, Logie. It just means that you like to feel protected, that's all." The genius tilted his head back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "You really shouldn't frown, it's not as pretty as your smile." Logan let a grin tug at the corners of his lips.

"Okay. But next time someone finds us like this you go back to being little spoon."

"…fiiiiine."


	11. The Pilot

**Summary: **Traveling the world sounds like a dream job to some. Though not when there's someone waiting for you at home. Rated K.

* * *

><p>It was late. His plane had come in very, very late. That's all that Carlos could think about while his key slid into the lock on the door of his apartment, how late it was. Maybe 2am? He didn't really know, but all the lights surrounding the apartment complex were out except a lone street lamp at the junction with the road. Turning his key, he heard the tumblers make their soft "click" before turning the knob, pushing the door softly, and entering with light steps. His small black suitcase rolled in after him, being dropped off along with his pilot's hat in the hallway on the way into the living area.<p>

It wasn't a very big apartment, but it was fine for a man and his roommate just out of college. Carlos looked around in the dark, taking in the familiar sight and sighing quietly before continuing to walk. His shoes and black jacket came off as he moved through the apartment, but he didn't care. He was ready to get a full night's sleep for once, his jetlag and uncomfortable, cold, and lonely hotel beds preventing him from doing so most nights. He was almost to the bedroom when he stopped, a noise catching his attention. Turning to the couch, a small smile came across his face.

Logan was lying on the sofa, brown hair swooping down over his eyes, and his breathing low as he slept. The Latino tiptoed across the carpeted floor, stopping when he neared the sleeping brunet and kneeling down in front of the couch. The smile never left Carlos' face as he lifted a finger to move the brown locks out from in front of Logan's face, the boy still not waking as his hair slowly moved upward. Chuckling softly at the adorable expression of the sleeping boy, Carlos placed a small kiss to Logan's forehead before standing up again. He turned around and began to walk quietly again, but stopped when he heard the sound of shifting and a low voice from behind him.

"Welcome home, Captain Carlos," Logan said, an obvious smirk dancing along the words. Carlos turned back to the boy on the couch with a smile of his own, finding him still curled up with open arms reaching towards him. The sleep hadn't yet left his eyes, and it was obvious how tired he was. "Come back over here, I don't want to get up."

"I was going to get changed, this pilot uniform is a little uncomfo—"

"I don't care, come over here," Logan interrupted, the tan boy sighing and striding back over. As soon as he was close enough, the brunet took his hand and pulled, flipping Carlos over him and onto the sofa. Carlos landed softly on the fabric, pulling Logan around with him so that the two faced each other. Logan was quick to place his head into the crook of Carlos' neck, a tan hand coming up and stroking slowly up and down into the brown curls at the back of his head.

"I missed you," he whispered against the dark skin, placing a light kiss to his boyfriend's Adam's apple.

"I missed you too," came the reply. The two stayed quiet for a few minutes after, the silence broken by a whisper.

"How were your world travels this week? Go anywhere exciting?" A smirk formed against the pale boy's forehead.

"They were okay, but nowhere is nearly as exciting as being at home with my Logie." Logan moved his head up at the nickname, finding Carlos beaming down at him. The brunet shifted slightly to position his lips lightly against the Latino's, moving slowly and pulling away as a wave of fatigue washed over him. Logan yawned silently, the action contagious to his boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Carlitos." Logan felt two strong arms wrap around him at that, pulling him in even closer than before.

"Goodnight, Logie. Love you."

"Love you more."


	12. Temporary Author's Note

**Temporary Author's Note:** I'm not going to give you guys a whole story about "blah blah blah school" as a reason for not writing. In short, I've gotten lazy and stopped being motivated to do most things. I just recently wrote these in order to get back into writing, and I hope you accept them for what they're worth. This author's note is just meant as an apology for absence, and a... promise, I guess, to ge out something more major soon. I just need to get back into the writing mindset.

This note will be taken down with the addition of the next chapter of any story.


End file.
